Nabu's a Prize
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Nabu offers himself as a prize to a very lucky MILF.


**OK HERE'S MY LAST WINX STORY! IT'S SOO UNFAIR THAT NABU DIED!**

As Cindy Nelson hit a perfectly placed drop shot over the net for game, set and match she never thought about the prize that went along with the club championship, she was just thrilled to have won. She raised her racket in victory, shook hands with her opponent across the net and acknowledged the cheers of the crowd. She was a 44 year old widow who was part of the Palm Beach Country Club. Her husband was an extremely wealthy litigator who left her a literal mountain of money so she never had to work. She also lives in a mansion in Palm Beach waited on by a butler who she calls Sebastian.

Later, as she emerged from the locker room, her friend Ellen Garfagnini who lives in Key Biscayne fell in beside her and walked with her out to the parking lot.

"Congratulations on your win today, you were awesome," Ellen said.

"Thanks, I felt great. I was really in the zone."

"You know I'm Chair of the awards committee and we have quite a bit of money set aside for a first place prize. Do you know what you might like for your award?"

"Really? I have no idea. Let me give it some thought and I'll get back with you."

"Okay. Well let me know and have a good rest of the evening."

"Thanks again. G'night."

It was about a week later at the tennis club when Cindy saw Ellen across the cafe and waved her over to her table.

Ellen sat down and Cindy motioned her closer and leaned toward her.

In a low voice Cindy said, "You know what I think I'd like you to spend that prize money on?"

"What's that?"

"A big black cock."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I've never been fucked by a black dude and I think I'd like to see if it's as good as I've been told it is."

"Wow, I'm not sure how I would arrange that, but let me see what I can do. I know a cameraman who does some work for a porn site, maybe he knows someone in the industry. I'll call you when I know something."

"Thanks, I know it sounds strange."

"If I can arrange it, I'll want a full report."

A few days later Cindy's phone at her office rang.

"Media, this is Cindy."

"Hi Cindy, it's me, Ellen."

"Hi, what did you find out?" she asked eagerly.

"You're on. Tell me where and when."

"Oh wow. Let's see... I'd rather not do it at the house, I don't think I want him to know where I live."

"How about the tennis club. They're closed on Wednesday afternoons. I've got keys to the place. Maybe this Wednesday after work?"

"That's perfect. Say 5:30?"

"If you don't hear back from you, you can assume that we'll be there."

"Have you met this guy?"

"No but he comes highly recommended and I've seen some photos. I think you'll have a good time."

"I can hardly wait."

"Park behind the building and we will see ya then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

On Wednesday Cindy did as she was told and parked behind the tennis club. She recognized Ellen's car and, additionally there was a recent model BMW convertible next to her white Buick. "Hmmm, the porn/escort/stud business must be pretty good," she thought to herself.

She knocked softly on the door and it was opened almost immediately by her friend Ellen.

"Come on in. He's waiting in the locker room. I hope you will be pleased. You've got him for two hours and he's already been paid for."

"Are you going to wait out here for me?"

"Hell no. You're on your own, just have a good time."

"Geez, I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea."

"Don't be silly, but remember I want a stroke by stroke account. Just push the button on this door and make sure it has locked when you leave and slip the deadbolt after I leave so no one will surprise you at some indelicate moment. Enjoy." She patted her on the shoulder and then, before Cindy could reconsider, she was out the door.

Cindy checked to make sure the door was double locked, took a deep breath and opened the door to the locker room.

There, sitting at a small table, was the blackest man she had ever seen. He stood up and flashed her a broad grin. His open demeanor and friendly smile helped ease some of her anxiety. He was tall, she guessed 6 foot 3 inches, with broad shoulders and an Adonis physique. He wasn't a steroid-ed bodybuilder but he was not a swimmer either. He had the perfect mixture of muscle. He also had very long, brown hair tied into a single braid and has deep blue eyes. He held out a large hand and said, "You must be Cindy."

"Yes," she replied, holding out her hand. He took it with a firm, but not overly aggressive, handshake. "I'm Nabu. Nabu Francois." Her own hand disappeared into his mammoth black hand.

"Nabu Francois. Is that your real name?"

"Yes, the Nabu part anyway. Nabulanme if we're being formal. You see my parents were born in Haiti but I was raised in Miami. I'm a junior at the University of Florida majoring in Latin American studies. Also my dad is a consultant and my mom an accountant." he said.

"It's my hope that we will be very informal."

He was dressed in sweatpants, a sweatshirt and sandals.

"Your friend tells me you want to experience what intercourse with a black man is like."

"Well, that's putting it much more eloquently than how we had discussed it, but yes."

"Could we say you wanted to feel a big black cock in your white pussy?" he suggested.

She laughed. "That would be closer to it."

"Would you like to feel my credentials before we start?"

"I believe I would," she said grabbing the bulge in the front of his sweatpants. "That feels impressive."

"It will only get better as we progress."

"Now I suppose the next step in the process would to get undressed, wouldn't it?" She began to unbutton her blouse.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"That might be nice."

He finished unbuttoning her blouse, helped her out of it then laid it across a nearby table. Then he reached around her, unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms.

He looked down at her breasts and said, "Oh Cindy you have a magnificent figure. You are a beautiful MILF." She felt herself begin to blush. "May I touch them?"

"I wish you would."

He reached out and took one breast in his hand and gently kneaded it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The sight of his large black hands in sharp contrast to her pale skin, combined with the stimulation of her nipple sent a shiver through her body. He undid the waistband of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Now let me 'get comfortable' and then we'll proceed."

She watched as he peeled his sweatshirt over his head. His chest was smooth, his pecs were clearly defined and his abs were likewise sharply sculpted. His biceps were bulky but taut. She didn't think she had ever seen a better looking male body. Certainly never up this close. And to compliment it his dark tan skin.

"I'll ask the same question you asked: May I touch them."

"You paid for the privilege of touching any part of me, any time."

She ran her hands over his chest. It was firm and smooth.

"Now the merchandise you'll really want to examine."

He dropped his sweatpants and stepped out of them, along with his sandals.

Her jaw dropped and she said, "Oh... My... Word..."

His cock was standing straight out from his body and this time she didn't ask permission, she just reached out and ran her hand over it. His erection was as hard as a rock and she giggled at the way it jumped when she touched it.

"I hope you're not laughing at the size of my cock, it's the only one I've got."

"Oh heavens no. It's just so long and now I wonder if I may have gotten more than I bargained for." She hefted his balls and gently squeezed them. They were huge, in scale with the rest of the package.

"Kiss me Nabu."

"So you want the full boyfriend experience?"

"Yes I want those big Haitian lips all over me."

He looked down at her, took her face in his hands, cocked his head to one side and put his lips to hers. She went after his mouth with a hungry passion. She jammed her tongue into his mouth and he reciprocated as they kissed with an enthusiasm, that surprised her. He grabbed her ass at the same time and when they finally broke the kiss they were both breathing hard.

"Well, turn around and let's get you the rest of the way undressed and see what we're dealing with here," he said.

She did as he asked and felt his fully engorged hardon press into the small of her back as he ran his hands lightly over her body, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples and moving his hands across her flat stomach. He slid his hands inside her panties and pulled them down her legs. Once she was completely undressed he ran his hands back up her legs and he began to explore further.

She was already wet with excitement and he had no trouble slipping a finger in her pussy while simultaneously teasing her clit with his thumb. He moved his finger inside her and she squealed with delight.

She gasped and thrust her hips against his hand as she experienced her first orgasm of the evening.

"Are you ready to get fucked baby?"

"Oh gawd yes fuck me, but go slow. I don't know if I've got room for the whole length of that monster."

"Slow it is."

He effortlessly picked her up and cradled her, suspended over his member.

As he slowly lowered her and the head of his dick slipped past her pussy lips she gasped and her eyes widened and glazed over.

"Kiss me again," she said

They locked lips again as he lowered her farther down his pole.

"Ooohhh gawd."

He pulled part way out and then lowered her again. He repeated the process, entering her a bit more each time. She felt him fill her up with his cock and with an exciting sensation. She lost track of the number of orgasms she experienced as he continued to slowly fuck her.

She gasped with each stroke: "Ooohh. Aaaahh. Ooohh. Aaaahh. Ooohh. Aaaahh."

He quickened the pace and she said, "No, don't cum yet, I want to suck your cock."

So he pulled out and put her down on the floor. She knelt in front of him and, looking up at him, she clamped her mouth over his cock and moved her mouth up and down his tool. She swirled her tongue around as she did so, and he grunted his approval.

Thinking he would give her a little warning, in case she didn't want to swallow his cum, he said, "Oh, baby, I'm going to cum." But she kept her lips tightly sealed around his cock and she almost choked on his first blast and some went dribbling down her chin. Then, as she removed her mouth, the second shot smacked her in the face and a third went shooting by her ear and caught part of her hair. There were two or three smaller spurts and he was done for the moment. She went eagerly after his wilting cock and licked it clean.

"Well, after that, it seems to me that we might as well make use of the club shower, and clean our bodies," she said, as he helped her stand up.

"Great idea."

As they showered she had more opportunity to admire his body. Particularly the part she was most interested in. Even in its completely unaroused state his cock hung down probably four or five inches and, fully erect, it was an impressive thirteen inches. It was beautifully shaped and extremely thick. Just a thing of beauty.

After their shower, as they were toweling off, Nabu suggested, "You didn't even use an hour of the two hours your friend bought. I don't have anyone over to my place because my landlady is suspicious as it is, but, if you like, we could rendezvous somewhere else to use your other hour or so."

"Oh, I'd like that. I don't mind you coming over to my place. I have a smallish house over on the west side of town. We could do the deed there."

"Sounds perfect." He pulled a business card out of his sweatpants pocket and handed it to her. "Call me at home, at that number, and we'll set something up."

"Oh that would be wonderful. I haven't asked her, but if Ellen wanted to watch, would that be okay?"

"Sure. I don't care if you want to sell tickets, I'll fuck you anywhere you like."

As he left, she gave him a kiss and squeezed his package one more time.

"Hey watch it, I'm off the clock ya know."

They laughed and she watched him drive away before she turned and looked around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.

When she left, she checked one more time to make sure they hadn't left anything incriminating behind and after she walked out she made certain that the door was locked and went home to report to Ellen.

It was a little after seven when she called her friend.

"Hello."

"Hi Ellen, it's me, Cindy."

"Well?"

"It was great. He was a perfect gentleman and a gentle man as well and he fucked my brains out. He even smelled good."

"When can we get together and you can tell me all about it?"

"He said I still had an hour's worth left on my dance card and I thought I'd have him over here. I also asked if it would be okay if you watched. He said 'fine' are interested?"

"Interested? Hell yes. Tell me when."

"I thought maybe a Friday or Saturday night. I have his number and maybe you could come over early, we could have a couple of glasses of wine, I'll tell you about my experience and then see what develops when junior arrives."

"That sounds exciting as hell. Just tell me when and I'll be there."

"I'll be in touch."

"Hello."

"Hi Ellen, it's me, Cindy."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Okay, a week from this Saturday, 8:30 in the evening. Why don't you show up around 7:30 and we'll get started with a little vino."

"A week and a half? I'm not sure I can wait that long, but I guess I'll have to."

"Yeah, think about what you want to do with our sex toy, Nabu. I don't think there's anything that isn't on the table. Or any other surface you can think of."

"Okay, but I'm not sure that'll make the time until then go any more quickly."

"Why don't you pick up some wine and I'll see you a week from Saturday, if not before."

"I can hardly wait."

"Bye."

"Bye,"

On the appointed Saturday, at a few minutes after seven Cindy's doorbell rang.

Ellen was at the door with two bottles of Chardonnay and a grin on her face.

"Well, you're plenty early aren't you?" Cindy pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I figured we could sip a little wine and talk about your experience at the club and plans for our guest tonight."

And so they did. Cindy gave her an orgasm by orgasm report.

"So, what about tonight?" Ellen asked. "I've only seen the pictures of him that were in his composite and when I let him in at the club. In the picture I saw he was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he was pretty well built and he's a good looking guy, in a blackish kind of way."

"Oh he's built alright, just wait until you see that body!"

They had agreed that Ellen would do the honors as the fukee tonight, since Cindy had had her turn earlier.

"Shall we get undressed, I brought my club robe as you suggested," Ellen said.

At exactly 8:30 the doorbell chimed and Cindy rose to answer it.

"Hi Nabu, come on in."

Nabu was dressed as he had been a couple of weeks ago. A different outfit, but the same configuration, sweatshirt, sweatpants and flip-flops.

Noting their matching white terry cloth robes, emblazoned with the tennis club crest, he commented: "Well looks like you two are ready."

"Oh. we're ready," Cindy said. "I guess you and Ellen have met, haven't you?"

"Just briefly," Ellen said. "When I let him into the club on Wednesday."

Cindy said, "Well I think you ought to know him better, Ellen. Take off your shirt and let her see those pecs and abs."

He did as she asked.

"Come over here and feel these things. They're fantastic."

Ellen hesitated, then joined her friend.

"Just feel 'em, they're hard as a rock."

Again, Ellen was slow to respond.

This might be a good time to give a little bit of Cindy and Ellen's backgrounds:

Ellen Garfagnini was born and raised in a small town in Arkansas. The high school she attended had been integrated for decades, but still, the blacks played basketball and the white girls were cheerleaders. They certainly never interacted socially. Later, when she moved far away from home to Dallas, she got used to working with blacks of both genders and considered herself open minded and accepting. She majoring in finance at Rice University and became a very wealthy consultant.

All that being said, she still harbored, deep in the recesses of her mind, a sense that the races should, and did, live in separate worlds.

Now she was going to fuck one of the black ones from that other world.

Cindy Nelson (nee Schmidt)'s background was different in many respects: She grew up on a farm in Wisconsin, where she learned the value of hard work and more than a little about where baby animals come from.

After college at UW-Madison, where she had been a communication major, she got a job in Florida with a medium sized advertising agency owned by two charming, but hard-nosed twin brothers named Johnstone. She then met her husband Bobby Nelson while on a trip to Key West. They fell in love and got married just 2 months later.

She was a media buyer which meant that she was courted by all manner of space reps and other sales types trying to sell the agency their particular product, whether it was time on their TV or radio stations or space in their newspapers or magazines.

Space reps were famous for buying media buyers extravagant meals and copious numbers of drinks. Cindy soon became known for her no-nonsense approach to her job. She steadfastly refused all offers of lunch or dinner. She made her media buying decisions strictly on the numbers and the demographics that best suited the agency's clients' needs.

As a result she did a good job for the agency and for her clients and it wasn't long before she was rewarded for her good work. When her husband died, she decided that work was too painful so she quit her job. Luckily she has more than enough money to live on her own very comfortably.

She had gone out with a good number of the guys and even bedded a few of them, but no one really stood out as a great lover.

"Go ahead, he won't break," Cindy told her friend.

She placed her hand on his chiseled chest and ran it over his smooth flesh. She experienced the same rush that Cindy had felt when she saw the dramatic contrast between his black, black skin and her white, white hand. She squeezed one of his pecs and slid her hand over his belly. "Wow, just like you said Cindy, smooth and hard."

"That's not the best part."

Cindy pulled the waistband of his sweats away from his body and tugged it halfway down his thighs. "Just look at that beauty!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Ellen said as her mouth dropped open.

"Ellen gets the black experience tonight," Cindy explained to Nabu, then she winked at Ellen and they both dropped their robes at the same time. Now it was Nabu's turn to be amazed as the two beautiful girl stood naked in front of him. "Oh, chocolate and vanilla," he said, commenting of the color of their pubes.

Cindy was slightly taller and blonde. Because of her light colored hair, her bush was barely visible, whereas Ellen's was a neatly trimmed black triangle between her legs.

Nabu's cock was standing at attention. He strode over to Ellen and then took his cock and slapped it against the outside of her leg. "Well, how would you like it baby."

"I want you to lay down on the bed and I'm gonna ride you like the stallion you think you are," Ellen told him.

"You got it baby." They all walked down the hall to Cindy's bedroom and Nabu lay down on his back near the middle of her queen sized bed. "How's this?"

"Perfect," she said straddling his body and reaching back to grab his cock and guide it to the entrance of her pussy. "Now you just lay there and I'll do the work."

She slowly lowered herself onto his pole. The head of his cock slipped past the slippery lips of her pussy and she gradually felt it begin to fill her. Finally she hit bottom and while it was painful, she had done it. She had taken the entire length of his cock. She closed her eyes now as she began to move slowly up and down.

Then she sensed Cindy standing next to them and felt her hand close around one breast and begin to tease her nipple. She smiled at her and and said, "Come over here, girlfriend, and sit on this guy's face."

Cindy knelt on the bed, facing Ellen, with one leg on either side of Nabu's face.

As she lowered herself, Nabu had no trouble picking up the hint. His tongue snaked out and he began eating her pussy. At the same time Cindy began playing with Ellen's breasts and nipples. The sensation of Nabu's cock deep inside her and Cindy stimulating her tits pushed her over the edge. She orgasamed hard and reached out and kissed Cindy without even thinking. Neither girl had ever had any lesbian tendencies and yet they both felt a surge of excitement as they kissed.

Cindy reached down, touched her clit and experienced an immediate orgasm and felt juices run down the inside of her leg, which, coincidentally was the current location of Nabu's face. He lapped up as much as he could and then Cindy climbed off him, bent down and kissed him deeply.

"Hey," she said, "I do taste pretty good."

In the meantime, Ellen, in an unexpected move, swung herself off of Nabu's cock and announced, "I'm through, you go ahead and fuck him, I just wanna watch."

Both Nabu and Cindy were surprised, but they also wasted no time in trying to figure it out.

Nabu took Cindy, threw her on her back and began to insert his dick into her slippery cunt. She spread her legs wide and thrilled to the feel of his magnificent cock filling her once more. He was not quite the same careful, considerate lover he had been a couple of weeks ago. And Cindy was loving it!

"That's it baby fuck me hard."

Ellen was enjoying herself as well, fingering herself as she watched them go at it. She had been unable to bring herself to kiss Nabu but she enjoyed watching the obvious delight Cindy expressed as she kissed him with enthusiasm and abandon.

Cindy held his face against hers as she kissed him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to force him in farther.

Just before he shot his load, he reared back, pulled out and flung his first gob of cum straight up Cindy's body. Ellen jumped when she saw his cumshot. She had never seen anything like it. She gasped when he fired two more equally impressive shots.

Cindy took her hand and wiped off the last remnants from his now withering cock. Then she ran her fingers over her body, scooping up some of Nabu's cum. She held it out for Ellen. "Want some?"

Ellen knew it was a challenge and she licked Cindy's finger. "Mmmmm, yummy," she said without enthusiasm.

Cindy scooped up more of his cum and licked her fingers with obvious relish.

Then they all showered together and it gave the girls another chance to marvel at Nabu's magnificent torso. Cindy, in particular, ran her hands over his abs and gave his balls one more light squeeze. Ellen, for her part was content to look over and admire his body at a little distance.

After he had left, Cindy asked Ellen: "Well what did you think? Isn't he amazing?"

"I don't know, he was big alright, but I didn't really enjoy myself that much."

"Yeah, I sensed that, but maybe you just didn't let yourself go. Well, I for one, had a great time and you can believe I'm going to be working hard to win that prize at the tennis club again next year."

"Ellen said, "Well I'll try to make sure the committee doesn't just go to a trophy next time. They seemed to buy the story that I bought you a gift certificate online."

"It was a very special gift certificate, indeed."

They both chuckled and called it a night.

 **THE END.**


End file.
